konoha arts high
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: sakura is a very talented student she additions for konoha hight and gets in and on catches the attention of the three most popular groups in school which are sound akatusik and konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy's so this is my second story ever and I hope you guys like it and don't worry about my first story I haven't given up on it**

 **Konoha arts high**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'  
 **'inner'**

 **Chapter 1: sakura haruno**

"hi guy's Ryo here I'm at our mist high school party sakura-chan still isn't here but ever one seems to be having fun" a boy around 17 or so with jet black hair and blue eyes wearing a black tax swirled the camera he was holding all over the room so it could catch everything .

"Hi Ryo still into the whole recording everything stage I see" a girl about 16 or 17 said walking towards him while waving she had blood red hair and brown eyes she had her hair in a high pony tail and was

Wearing a long beige colored no sleeved dress the top was heart shaped and it had sekwens and brow scattered all in random places and matching brown colored heels.

"It's not a stage how many times do I have to say that" Ryo whined forgetting all about his camera and suddenly his mood changed to a sheepish "hey Rai you wouldn't know where sakura-chan is would you?" right before the girl now known as Rai could answer a boy with wild brown hair and onyx black eyes walked up to them "yeah where is sakura-chan" the brown haired boy spoke up

"What's it to you two huh?" Rai asked stepping closer to Ryo and the brown haired boy

But Ryo and the brown haired boy were saved from answering when the door opened to revel a girl thet same age as Rai the girl was absolutely breath taking she was gorgeous she had pale pink hair that reached her wriest that she curled up a little it didn't bounce up but it looked good she also had sparkling emerald eyes and had a body to die for she had a petite but curvy body she wore a no sleeve dress the top half was tight and heart shaped showing off a good amount of her D-cup breasts the top half was white and the bottom half flowed and was colored a light shade of pink the dress ended right above her knees she wore white heels and had light make up on she made all the boys in the room start to drool and blush including Ryo and the brown haired boy.

After saying Hi to a few of her friends and fan boys (yeah she's just that nice) she started to walk over to Ryo and Rai and the brown haired boy but before she could take a few stapes she say a gleams of a girl crying and being the nice girl she is she walked over to the girl and sat beside her.

"Hi are you okay?" the girl with the pink hair asked the girl beside her in a caring and angelic voice

The girl raised her head and said between sobs "No my date didn't show up at all"

"To tell you the truth my date baled on me too but that's not going to make me feel bad or sad that so true that it rhymes" and that errand the pink haired girl a giggle from the crying girl

"You know sakura you singing may cheer me up" the crying girl said with puppy dog eyes

"Well consider it done" and with that the pink haired girl now known as sakura walked away from the crying girl and onto the stage.

The moment she walked up on stage a head set was thrown at her by the DJ who was wearing a black leather jackets under it a shirt with all the colors you could think of swirling around some ripped jeans and a red and black cap that was turns backwards and don't forget the head phones hanging loosely around his neck classic DJ look after she wore the head set she started to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys do you want me to sing" the whole room erupted with cheers "Okay this song goes out to every girl or boy that have been ditched by their dates and that includes me" and at the speed of light Ryo had his camera set on sakura "hit it" and with that the music started to play

 **China Anne McClain - Dancing By Myself**

The moment the music start sakura begin clapping her hand above of her head and soon enough everyone started coping her lead

 **So you didn't show up**

 **But my heart didn't blow up**

 **I ain't gonna lose it all tonight**

 **No, I'm not gon' fight it**

 **Totally exited**

 **Just to be here underneath the lights**

And when she said 'light' she jumped from the 10 foot stage and landed in the middle of the crowed and everyone made room for her

 **Sing, my heart is going**

 **Bum-Bum-D-D-D-D-Pum-Pum**

 **Like the city never sleep**

 **And my head is going**

 **Bum-Bum-D-D-D-D-Pum-Pum**

 **Turn it up and**

 **Blast the blast the beat**

 **Dancing by myself**

Then she started to pull random people from the crowed and dance with them

 **I don't need no help**

 **Wishin' you were here to see me dancing by myself**

 **Dancing by myself**

 **Got nobody else**

 **But I don't really care**

 **Believe me just keep**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **By myself**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **By myself**

 **Situation all good**

 **Feet are moving forward**

 **Welcome to the part in my mind**

 **Imagination take me**

 **Don't you go and wake me**

 **Leave to the DJ every time**

And then she pointed to the DJ who blushed

 **Sing, my heart going**

 **Bum-Bum-D-D-D-D-Pum-Pum**

 **Like the city never sleeps**

 **And my head is going**

 **Bum-Bum-D-D-D-D-Pum-Pum**

 **Turn it up and**

 **Blast the blast the beat**

 **Dancing by myself**

 **I don't need no help**

 **Wishin' you were here to see me dancing by myself**

 **Dancing by myself**

 **Got nobody else**

 **But I don't really care**

 **Believe me**

 **And when the night is over**

 **I ain't gonna be sorry, no  
yeah when the night is over**

 **I just might still be**

 **Dancing by myself**

 **I don't need no help**

 **Wishin' you were here to see me**

 **Dancing by myself**

 **Got nobody else**

 **But I don't really care**

 **Believe me**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **By myself**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **D-D-D-D-D Dancing**

 **By myself**

And with that sakura gave a bow and went to the girl that was crying and they had a little talk but this time the girl had a smile and so did sakura after they're little moment sakura started to walk towards Rai and Ryo and the brown haired boy.

"Hi guys" sakura said while waking up to Rai Ryo and the brown haired boy

"Hey saku" Rai greeted back

"Hi sakura-chan" Ryo and the brown haired boy said in the same time the glared at each other

"she was talking to me teme" Ryo insulted

"No dope she was talking to me" the brown haired boy shot back  
"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

And it went on that way for some time but they were having they're little argument the girls were talking and then suddenly

"WHAT YOU CAN'T GO TO KONOHA HIGH AND LEAVE ME THAT NOT FAIR" Rai shouted at the top of her lunge. By now everyone in the room was staring at them in shock

"Couldn't you have been louder" sakura whispered to herself "don't worry sure I'm going to a now school and everything but we still can see each other and em….where's Ryo and Razor" sakura said the last part trying to change the subject.

"they're just crying over there" Rai pointed to two boy in corner crying anime tears

"WHICH SCHOOL ARE YOU GOING TO" someone from the crowd shouted and suddenly everyone's attention was on sakura as she played with her fingers

'AAAHHH SOOOOOOO CUTE' they all thought

"konoha high" she mumbled but everyone seemed to catch it

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" latterly everyone in the room shouted

After a few hours sakura got sick of how everyone was behaveing and said "bye guys I should be going home now"

Rai and Ryo and the brown headed boy now known as Razor a long with a few others waved and said good bye to sakura and when sakura left they all realized something that I sakura was moving then this would probably be the last time they see her

And with that they start to ran after sakura

 **Authors note: Fished and guys don't forget I am not giving up on my first story 'I'm not weak' and don't worry the main characters will come in the next chapter probable anyway guy's I want to ask you a favour it's not big but I really need it**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **W**

 **E**


	2. audition

**Konoha arts high**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'  
 **'inner'**

 **Chapter 2: addition**

 **Sakura P.O.V**

On a white queen sized bed slept a true **(and cute)** beauty her bubble gum pink **(yeah pink)** hair flying off in every direction her eye leads closed shielding her glamorous emerald eyes from the sunlight her blankets that was a light pink **(almost white)** were only covering her knees leaving most of her amazing body and most of her creamy legs reviled she was wearing short tight black bicker shorts and a yellow crop top that had a smiley face on it and the top reviled her flat stomach she was having a good dream she was in a land full of candy **(like the land in California gurls by katty parry)** and she was swimming in a melted chocolate lake it was -

 **Beep**

And that was how her oh so delicious **(seriously it was delicious)** dream was rewound

 **Beep**

"Five more minutes"

 **Beep**

" _Pleas_ "

 **Beep**

"With a cherry on top"

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Okay I'm up I'm up"

The pink haired beauty sat strait on her bed starched and gave a small yawn not even bothering to cover her mouth she turned her head towards her alarm clock only for her eyes to widen at what she saw

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE" the pink haired beauty also known as Sakura screamed as she literally jumped out of her bed and went to her large closet mumbling something about killing Rai. She opened her closet door and getting out a pair of ripped jean shorts and a loose white no sleeved crop top with the word ' **Chill'** printed on it with black bold letters and white high tops with a black streak on the bottom she headed to the bathroom got in and striped she took a 15 minute shower blow dried her hair and wore her clothes and sat on her chair near her dresser she put her hair into a high ponytail her bangs framing her flawless face she put on a long black necklace with a guitar chain on it grabbed a pair of sunglasses she put the sunglasses on her head and grabbed her ipod with a neon pink cover with 'you know you want it' written in white bold letters and then she zoomed down stair only to find a red **(natural)** haired women cooking a fabulous smelling omelette the women was absolutely beautiful and a white **(natural)** headed man setting on the family lunch table with a newspaper in his hand he was quite handsome.

"Good morning mum dad" sakura chirped in sugar coated voice.

"Good morning honey" came her mother Mebuki Haruno angelic but slightly annoyed voice

"I will never understand how you do it" sakura father kizashi Haruno stated in low voice clearly tired

"Do what" I asked as I sat at the table

"How you're so happy in the morning" he said as he finally taking his eyes off his newspaper and on his beautiful **(he has no interested)** daughter

"Well the secret is-OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE AUDITION" i latterly screamed as my mom set the oh so delicious Omelette in front of me I quickly gobbled it up and gave my mom and dad a quick kiss on the check and bolted out of the room in record time.

I run as fast as I could **(which is by the way pretty fast)** to konoha high hopefully I'll be able to get in I hear they only accespet the best of the best

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Tsunade P.O.V**

Tsunade was a beautiful women she hand silky blond hair that reached her shoulder that she tied into two net low pigtails her hazel eye's sparkled her flawless pale skin shone her amazing body standing out among many other she had quite chest and a flat stomach and a plump butt she had all the right curves in all the right places her body was a perfect hour glass she was wearing a classic gray business jacket and skirt and a matching pair of gray high **(really high)** heels she had a fiery attitude and temper if anyone saw her they'd think she'd be in her mid-twenties but she's acutely 57 **.**

'I can't believe it why did all of these untalented people come to the addition don't they know that we only accept the best of the best' I thought I was really getting sick if this I really **(really)** need some sake when I'm done with this.

I banged my head against the desk for what seemed like the hundredth time today

"Next - one of the other judges who was Jiraiya Goketsu looked at the sheet which holds all the names of the people who will be addition - Sakura Haruno" and with that my head shot up.

"SAKURA, SAKURA HARUNO" I screamed as I looked towards Jiraiya who slowly nodded "okay then where is she SAKURA COME OUT" I screamed gain it seemed that the other judges were going deaf well it's not that I care I just want to see sakura again I haven't seen her since well I don't know since when but the important thing is I can see her again acutely every day I'm sure she talented I can't wait to see her.

"SAKURA WHERE THE H –"however I was cut off by my beautiful pink haired nece running on stage

"Sorry –gasp- I'm –gasp- late" the pink haired girl barely got out she was now clutching her stomach and breathing really **(really)** hard

'i can't believe this she is even more beautiful than before if that's even possible' I was so happy to see my favorite grandchild well she is my only but even if I had another one sakura would still be my favorite she has all the best qualities like caring beauty talent and most importantly a fiery attitude she got that from me 'WHAT! I'm thinking at a time like this I should be hugging the life out of my niece' and that was exactly what i did.

"SAKURA" I screamed again as I ran on stage a hugged the life out of her latterly she couldn't breathe.

"AIR - gasp - I NEED - gasp - AIR" I don't know how I know but I know that sakura needed are 'I must be sickie' **(yeah that must be it)** the moment I realized that my niece may die 'which cannot happen' I quickly let go of her like she was on fire 'I like my nieces alive pleas with a side of hot man' after I let her go and looked at her I just couldn't resist hugging her again she just looked so cute. her beautiful emerald eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed and her chest kept on rising and lowering uncontrollably and her bubble gum pink hair was a little raffled 'she cuter than that kitten in a cup and believe me that was cute' **(yeah it really was)** after a few seconds of hugging my beautiful niece I looked her straight in the eyes and asked the thing that was on most of the people who know Sakura mind.

"Although it's really nice **(yeah just nice)** to see again what the hell are you doing here" I asked seeming to forget what Jiraiya said earlier. I really wanted to know I mean I _really_ wanted to know.

"Well I kinda wanted to surprise you and the girls but I guess that's too late now anyway I'm here to addition for konoha arts high" when those words left my niece's mouth I couldn't help it I hugged her I hugged her so hard I'm just too happy that my niece is going to konoha arts high but I didn't have all the time I wanted because of a certain black haired she-devil.

"Well if you ladies are finished with you little whatever that was. Pinky you have a few minutes to blow our mind or you don't get in got it" Anko exclaimed a little too harshly well she is Anko

Anko although she is beautiful she is harsh her dark purple **(yes purple)** was tied up in a high ponytail the ends of her hair was sticking out of every direction **(kinda like a pineapple)** her pale white as snow skin shone she was wearing a fishnet shirt and on top of it a black leather jacket ripped worn out jeans and black combat boots she was wearing a bracelet that had to golden snakes almost touching she was a little sadistic **(yeah a little sadistic)** she was at her late twenties **.**

"She's right Tsunade I should probably began with the addition oh and – sakura sent Anko a glare- my name is _sakura_ not pinky got it" at the beginning of the sentence sakura voice was so sweet then when she start talking to Anko her voice turned into that of a she devil. **(Sakura has nothing against Anko it just that she doesn't like anyone calling her pinky)** after one more huge I went back to my seat to watch my niece audition

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Anko P.O.V**

'So she's got a temper I like her already'

"okay Sa-ku-ra begin the audition" I said this time using her really name but in a teasing tone she sent me a glare before complying and going to stand in front of the mic.

"So sakura what are you going to present to us" Jiraiya said looking nothing like the pervert her is

"Well I'm going to be singing a song called make you believe" pinky announced 'yeah I'm still calling her that weather she likes it or not.

"Very well you may begin" Kurenai 'aka miss strict' aloud. At that moment the music began and pinky got into position.

Kurenai was beautiful her raven hair flowed to her waist her strange but amazing ruby eye's showing no emotion at all she like Tsunade was wearing property clothes unlike some people **(cough Anko cough)** her clothes the same as Tsunade but in black and she had a ruby red tie she like Anko was at her late twenties **.**

And then pinky started to sing

Plug in the mic, open the curtains  
Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my

 **Her voice was amazing it's the voice I ever heard and trust me I have heard a lot of voice and I can't say there all good some of them were even horrible**

All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yeah

 **Then the most unbelievable thing happened student came into the room I know she really (really) good but most of our student are stack up jerk with sticks up their asses**

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues, playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding "yes"  
Like some bobble heads

I'll break a sweat, if you wanna  
Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em  
The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit  
I'm no counterfeit

" **okay todays is a rally weird day the students are acutely cheering remember what I said earlier stack up jerks"**

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'm not shy, boy  
I can be what you want  
Your bright shiny toy  
You just have to respond  
The clock never stops  
But baby, it's time  
There's no doubt in my mind  
That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
that I can be anything  
anything, anything  
you want from me

 **If I didn't know any better I'd have thought that the student enjoyed the show 'I really liked it by the way that girl is talented**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author note: guys pleas I need reviews to live I really do so please review** **please**

 **Questions**

 **Who are the girls sakura was talking to?**

 **What will the other student say?**

 **will sakura get in konoha arts high?**

 **Did I get better at writing stories?**


	3. author note

_**Another's note:**_

 _Hey guys I know you haven't heard of me in a while and I'm sorry but I'm here to tell you I will be rewriting 'konoha arts high' and 'out of the pink' and I might rewrite ' I'm not weak (the new version)' but you just have to wait and by the way I'm rewriting them because there are a lot of mistakes and I was in so much of a rush that it didn't work out like I hoped and because I feel like I have greatly improved and I look forward to hearing you opinion on the rewrites_

 _BYEEEE_


End file.
